The Turn of the Tide
by desertredwolf
Summary: Universes collide! Harry, Ron, and Hermione — as well as a host of other HP characters — are pulled out of time and space, and into the Star Wars Universe at a critical turning point. How did they get to a galaxy far, far away? Will they be able to save the Jedi from Order 66 and help bring balance back to the force? Or will Darkness win in the end? May the Force be with you all.
1. Hermione: Protect the Younglings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Hermione: Protect the Younglings**

"What in the name of Merlin—!"

Hermione blinked. Her head was spinning and there was a loud ringing in her ears. The last thing she remembered was sitting with Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room, helping them with their homework.

Now she was standing in a darkened room in front of a group small children, who were dressed in strange robes. She watched, almost in slow motion, as their eyes grew wide in terror. She moved to comfort and reassure them that she meant no harm, when she realized that they weren't looking at her. They were looking at something over her shoulder. Suddenly, she heard the sound of crackly energy behind her.

Spinning around, she fluidly raised her wand and instinctively stepped back into a defensive position.

 _At least something stuck from those drills Harry puts us through_ , she thought grimly.

Before her stood a young man, not much older than herself, holding what looked like a blue sword of rippling energy. The hood of his robe was up, throwing his face into deep shadow, but Hermione could still see his cold, hard eyes.

"Master Skywalker?" a nervous voice piped up behind her.

"I do not know who you are or where you have come from," the man — Skywalker — said to her, ignoring the child, "but you will leave them to me."

He raised his sword in front of him. Hermione didn't know where — or even _when_ — she was, but she knew at least one thing for certain.

If she left, these young children were good as dead. She would worry about herself later.

"Go to hell," she said defiantly. Taking a couple of quick sidesteps, she placed herself fully in front of the children.

"Then you join their fate!" Skywalker snarled. Without any further warming, he leapt toward her and brought his saber down in one fluid motion.

With barely a second to react to his attack, Hermione shouted the first spell that she thought.

" _Protego!_ "

A vicious screeching sound filled the small room, as his sword hit her spell. The room lit up and angry blue sparks scattered against her shield. The blue light abruptly disappeared, as Skywalker took a small step back in shock.

"Who are you!" he shouted. " _What_ are you!"

While he was yelling, Hermione cautiously glanced down to see that he now only held the hilt of the sword.

 _There must be a switch or something that calls the energy_ , she thought.

 _Less thinking, more doing!_ A voice, one that suspiciously sounded like Harry in his DA professor mode, coached inside her mind. _If you have the element of surprise, don't ever waste it._

" _Depulso!_ "

Hermione quickly cast the spell, pointing her wand directly at his chest. She watched as the young man flipped head over feet, before crashing into the far wall.

It was a small victory.

Skywalker pushed himself to his feet, blue energy once again rippling into existence. Hermione could hear the children shuffling anxiously behind her. Senses heightened from adrenaline and the ringing finally gone, she could now also hear the sounds of fighting from the other side of the door.

 _No wonder the children hadn't tried to leave yet._

" _Stupefy!_ " she shouted.

It was her turn to be shocked.

Skywalker swung his sword up, allowing the energy to deflect her spell. It shouldn't have been possible! But then again…

She wasn't exactly in Kansas anymore.

Tightening her grip on her wand, she rapidly cast another spell.

What felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes, passed in a haze of spell fire and energy. At one point, Skywalker telekinetically lifted a nearby couch and tossed it at her. She easily dealt with it, using a quick Reducto, but she was soon feeling exhausted and drained.

Hermione knew she had to end this soon, or they would all die. Throwing almost everything she had left into her next move, she sent off a violent chain of spells.

" _Bombarda! Stupefy! Depulso! Reducto! Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Multiple things seemed to happen at the same time.

Once again, Skywalker easily began to block the incoming spell chain. He moved forward while doing so, attempting to set himself up for an easy counterattack, when Hermione noticed one of the children step forward and raise his hand. A cluster of rubble moved and caught Skywalker's feet, distracting him enough that the last spell hit him.

Limbs snapping to his side, Skywalker fell to the ground.

 _What do I do now? What do I do?_ she thought in a panic. Catching the eye of the boy who helped her, a new thought flashed into her mind.

 _What would Harry do?_

 _Probably something reckless._

Moving quickly, she took off her bracelet, a Christmas gift from Ginny, and knelt in front of the children. What she was about to do was dangerous without a specific destination. But she had to try. Hermione pointed her wand at the bracelet, thought of warmth and safety, and cast the spell in a determined voice.

" _Portus_."

The bracelet briefly glowed bright blue. She held out the bracelet to the children.

"I need all of you to touch this. Don't let go for any reason," she instructed. "It should take you to safety."

"Should?" a little girl whispered.

Hermione winced. "It's our best shot. It's dangerous, but we don't have a better choice."

The children briefly looked at one another, before nodding with determination. They took the bracelet. Just before the last child touched it, the boy who had helped her earlier looked up at her with respect.

"May the Force be with you."

The bracelet once again glowed blue and the children vanished in front of her.

Someone harshly pounded on the door, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. Turning to see Skywalker begin to stir on the ground, she knew it was time to make her own escape.

Without a real destination, she instead thought of Harry.

 _I really hope this works._

Spinning on the spot, she vanished with a crack of displaced air and was pulled into darkness.

* * *

Prompt ( _May the Fourth be with You — The Golden Snitch_ ): Princess Leia: Write about a strong female character.

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 1014**

 **A/N — Lightly edited (by me) on Dec. 11, 2017, in order to fix SPaG errors.**


	2. Crookshanks: Have a Nice Trip

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Crookshanks: Have a Nice Trip**

Crookshanks was displeased.

He was outside and it was cold. Before he was here — wherever _here_ was … it smelled strange — he had been curled up near his mistress, his petting servant, and his red-furred climbing post. (He loved his red-furred climbing post. If he used his claws, it would yelp. Human-servants were funny.) But now he was _here_ and no longer _there_. And he was without his playthings.

He was most definitely displeased.

Ruffling his fur in an attempt to keep out the cold, he noticed an angry human-servant suddenly leave the large human-box. He watched it walk back and forth near the top of the climbing-steps, close to where Crookshanks sat in the shadows. (How strange. It seemed furious and was talking with itself.)

Intrigued by the strange, but angry, human-servant, Crookshanks took a moment to sniff the air. He quickly wrinkled his nose in distaste. The air held the tangy scent of blood, sweat, and bitter death. And the irate human-servant also had an unpleasant aura — much worse than the rat-human Crookshanks helped catch a while ago.

Whoever this human-servant was, it was evil.

About to move out of its way, the part-Kneazle suddenly caught a whiff of something far more important. The bad human-servant had the faintest trace of his mistress on him! Crookshanks crouched down and bared his fangs. If his mistress had met this … this piece of _dog dung_ , then she could be hurt! Or worse!

 _ **How dare it!**_

Yowling in anger, he took off and ran in between the dog-dung's legs. It shouted in surprise and then anger, before trying to kick Crookshanks away. (How unimaginative.) Keeping the turns tight, Crookshanks continued to weave in between its legs and yowled his battle cry.

Suddenly, there was a sharp taste of energy in the air, a crackling sound, and Crookshanks felt half of his tail fall off. He spun around in shock and saw it on the ground behind him. His tail! His beloved and perfect tail!

Hissing in both pain and fury, Crookshanks launched himself at the dog-dung's face, claws fully unsheathed. It screeched and yelled, dropping its tail-remover stick in the process. Latching on and not letting go, Crookshanks bit its nose.

 _ **This is for my mistress!**_

The part-Kneazle then chomped down on its ear. It cried out in pain, which only gave him more encouragement to bite harder.

 _ **This is for my tail!**_

Suddenly, the dog-dung stumbled. Crookshanks jumped off its face and rushed its feet. It tripped and fell over and down the tall climbing-steps. He watched it fall … and fall … and fall, before coming to a stop at the bottom.

Crookshanks watched for a few minutes, but it slowly started to get up again.

How unfortunate.

Now that _it_ was far, far away, Crookshanks decided that it was more important to find his mistress. She must be kept safe. And even more important was the fact that she could maybe fix his tail!

Picking up his half-tail from the ground, Crookshanks trotted off into the darkness.

* * *

Prompt ( _May the Fourth be with You — The Golden Snitch_ ): R2-D2: Write about Crookshanks, Hedwig, Scabbers, Mrs. Norris OR Fang.

 **Word count (not including title and author's notes): 511**

* * *

 **A/N — Thank you, guest reviewer, who pointed out a few minor discrepancies in the first chapter. You pointed out that, due to the DA reference in the beginning, Hermione wouldn't have learned how to Apparate just yet. Thank you! I decided to take out that reference to make it a little more ambiguous about when exactly this story takes place. Old enough to Apparate, but not quite at the Horcrux Hunt.**

 **The second thing was that it seemed unlikely that Hermione could create a Portkey. In her fifth year, she was already doing NEWT level (and beyond) spells, as seen with the DA Galleons. She would probably know the spell and, out of the Trio, would be the only one to have a shot at it working. Although, I didn't say how effective it was yet ;)**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews and feedback!**

 **Next chapter: Dumbledore!**


	3. Dumbledore: The Greater Good

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. All rights go to respective owners.**

* * *

 **Dumbledore: The Greater Good**

Albus Dumbledore was patiently listening to Severus complain about a couple of first year Hufflepuff students. He watched as the Potions Master ranted and paced in his office, somehow becoming more worked up by the second. As tiresome as it could be to have every little problem brought to his attention, Albus found it comforting to know that some things would never change.

Students would cause trouble — no matter how unintentional — and teachers would feel like pulling their own hair out in frustration. Soon enough, however, those students would become teachers and experience their elders' pain.

Yes, some things remained the same. He couldn't help but chuckle at that thought.

"Albus!" Severus said irritably. "This is no laughing matter. Adding porcupine quills _and_ Wampus cat hair to that potion could have—"

Then, in one heartbeat, reality was ripped apart at its seams.

It was as if the breath was stolen out of his lungs; for a single moment, Albus struggled for air. Then magic crackled and slid over his skin, and the world snapped back into place.

Everything had changed.

He was no longer in his office. Severus was no longer with him. He was standing in a darkened room, facing an expansive window and desk with glowing buttons on it. The sprawling city lights twinkled back at Albus through the night, dazzling him with their impossibility. For how could they be possible? He saw floating Muggle cars zip through the sky and ominous, towering buildings. The desk was another thing that appeared out-of-the-world with its foreign interface.

He had seen nothing like this in either the Wizarding or Muggle world.

Questions flashed through his mind — _Where was he? How did this happen? What happened to Severus?_ — but something stopped his train of thought almost as soon as it began. Out of the corner of his eye, Albus caught the reflection of someone else standing in the room behind him.

He slowly turned. The shadowed figure, cloaked in a black robe, was facing the opposite direction. The unknown person was talking to an armored figure floating slightly above a small pillar; it appeared to be a cross between a ghost and Pensieve memory.

"Execute Order 66," the figure commanded.

Albus knew that voice.

He didn't know specifically _who_ that was, of course. However, he knew the type of man that had just given that order. It was the same tone of voice and presence that haunted his memories and dogged his steps — first with Gellert, and now with Tom. The weight of sadness and weariness settled on his shoulders. After confirming the directive, the shimmering figure disappeared.

"What have you done?" Albus asked, stepping from the shadows.

The figure before him turned with surprising agility. Albus could then see the man's face clearly — it was pale and deformed. Reminded so much of what Tom had become, he almost missed the lightning arcing from the man's fingertips. Allowing his reflexes to make up for his mental hesitation, he silently slashed his wand through the air. The electricity met the resistance of a purple shield and fizzled out of existence.

"Who are you."

It wasn't a question.

Albus gazed sorrowfully at the twisted and Dark man before him. "I'm just a simple wizard," he replied, forcing his voice to sound lighthearted and carefree, "trying to make my way in the world."

"What you are is anything, but simple," the man growled. "I would offer you a place by my side, but I am afraid I already have an apprentice."

"And I am afraid that I would have to decline your invitation, regardless," he replied amiably, scanning the room for exits. "Although, I must ask you again: What have you done?"

The cloaked figure laughed, and the air in the room seemed to grow heavier by the second.

"I did what I had to do to destroy my enemies, and my apprentice is taking care of the children."

"Children?" Albus repeated, his heart tightening in pain. "You would destroy such innocence and purity? Retract the order! It does not have to be this way."

He knew before he finished speaking that such pleading was useless. The man before him was so far gone; there was no hope talking him back to the Light.

 _Just like Gellert,_ a nasty voice whispered in his mind. _Just like Tom._

 _Just like the older Slytherins and children of Death Eaters. You cannot save them._

 _You cannot save anyone._

"I am doing this for the Greater Good," the man replied. "Surely you can understand that?"

The voice was silky and tempting in the most dangerous way, but Albus held firm. If he couldn't save the children, then he would defeat this Dark Lord to prevent further tragedy.

"Trading lives like this does not make you powerful," he said. "It makes you weak."

 _Like you're doing with Harry?_ The voice was back.

Albus and the man stared at one another. The silence lasted one heartbeat, then two.

Then the world was alight with spells and lightning.

* * *

Prompt ( _Star Wars Week — The Golden Snitch_ ): (dialogue) "I'm just a simple wizard trying to make my way in the world." [10 points]

Dessie / Castelobruxo / South

 **Word count (not including title or author's notes): 838**


End file.
